


Stephano's REAL Revenge

by Croozer99



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: What 'Stephano's Revenge' should have been.





	1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy my story! I put a lot of hard work into this one and I really hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Mr. Chair

As I lay down to sleep, I think of Stephano. I feel horrible about what happened to him and how his life ended. Even if I had nothing to do with his death, I still feel guilty as hell. I should've told him that I needed him, that I loved him. I've been told a million times that his death wasn't my fault, but I somehow feel that it was. If I had told him I loved him sooner, before all of this happened, he wouldn't have felt the need to kill himself. I could've taken his mind off of Pewdie. I could have given him the unconditional love that he craved. I lay on my side and curl up. I close my eyes and soon drift off into a light sleep. 

 

It's him. It's really him!   
"Stephano!!" I cry, sprinting towards his beautiful golden body. He turns around and I stop dead in my tracks. His face is messily stitched together, and his mouth is bloody. There is blood covering all of the wounds on his golden face. His eyes...they aren't his normal shiney gold. His puples are a deep bloody red color, and the whites of his eyes are black. He smiles, and I see that his teeth are also covered in blood. I try to turn and run but I can't move. Suddenly he's right infront of me, holding a knife. I can't move. I can only watch him as he holds the knife closer and closer to my chest.   
"Hm...shall I kill you? I can't decide." He says, his french accent dark and evil. His breath smells like blood and rotted flesh. I turn my face away but he turns my face back towards him.  
"Or maybe I should kill one of your friends first. Like...your boyfriend." My eyes narrow. He is not laying a finger on my Piggeh.   
"I'll kill you." I growl. He chuckles darkly.   
"No you won't. I'm your friend. I'm your one true love." He leans in closer to my face.  
"No you're not. Not anymore." He steps back and plunges the knife deep into my chest.

 

I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking with tears running down my face. I move my foot, and it hits something solid at the end of the bed. I sit up, and see a sillouhet of a person.   
"Piggeh, what are you doing? Get into bed!" I say, assuming it's my boyfriend just being his normal weird self. The figure smiles and leans into the small line of light coming through the window. I jump back. It's Stephano. No, not Stephano, that creature in Stephano's body. The same one from my nightmare. He takes a knife out from behind his back and holds it up, the moonlight glinting of the chrome. He chuckles darkly, and without even blinking, plunges the knife into my chest. The last thing I see is Stephano turn the corner of my doorway, and head towards Piggeh's room.


	3. Piggeh

I hear my bedroom door creak open. I sit up and rub my eyes, the soft light from the hallway blinding me slightly. 

"Mr. Chair?" All I see is a shadow in my doorway. The figure doesn't say a word, it just steps closer to me. I still assume it's my boyfriend. I see a flash of the word 'Pewdie' on gold skin. Stephano's wrist. I gasp and scramble up. I don't know whether to be happy or terrified to see him. I quickly turn on the lamp on my bedside table. It is Stephano, but not. His red puples stare into my soul. He smirks. 

"Miss me, Piggy?" I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out but a choked gasp. He chuckles and runs his bloody golden finger over the bloodstained knife in his hand. 

"Ya know, I just stopped in to say hi to your boyfriend..." He says. His eyes travel up from the knife and land on mine once again. 

"What did you do to him?!" I scream, finally finding my voice. He holds a bloody finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. You wouldn't want to wake up the others, would you? And don't worry about Mr. Chair. I've sent him to a better place. Would you like to join him?" He steps towards me. I take my gun out from under my pillow and point it at him. He laughs.

"Tsk, tsk, Piggeh. You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?" 

"You're not Stephano. I don't know what you are, but you are not the golden frenchman I knew. Stephano would never kill one of his friends." He leans into my face.

"You're right. He wouldn't. But he's not here anymore. Because of you. You didn't help him when he needed you to. He fought an internal battel between himself...and me. And guess what..." He leans in so close that I can feel his breath on my lips. "I won." In one swift movement, he's slit my throat. The last thing I see is red eyes, and a bloody smirk.


	4. Skully

I wake up to Piggeh yelling. I jump up and run down the hall towards his bedroom. I was not at all prepared for what I saw when I got there. Piggeh is lying dead on the floor, blood leaking from the slit in his throat. I swallow back vomit, and supress a sob. I automatically assume that it was suicide, given what happened with Stephano. I turn to run, to wake Cry and Pewdie, but the door is closed. I know that I didn't close the door. I grab the handle and pull, but it's locked. I look back at Piggeh's mutilated body. A french voice behind me makes me jump.

"It wasn't sucide." It says. It sounds like Stephano only.....evil. I spin around and am met with a blood stained golden face. I jump back, tripping over Piggeh's body. I fall to the floor. Piggeh's blood stains my white pajamas. The golden thing jumps on top of me and pins me down. It's Stephano...but....evil and bloody. He smiles in my face. 

"Aw, little baby Skully, the devil's helper." His breath reaks of blood and rotten flesh. 

"I didn't mean too! I didn't want to help him but he threatened me!! I'm sorry!" I cry. He puts more of his weight onto me so I can't move. 

"Oh...I know you didn't mean to, but you did it none the less. And I'm sorry, Skull, but I just can't forgive and forget, ya know." He holds the knife to throat, the blade barely peircing the skin. 

"But you were are friend! We cared about you! We tried to save you!" He glares a me and leans back.

"No. You didn't care. And I'm not your friend. The old Stephano might have been your friend, but I am not. The old Stephano is dead, just like your little friends Piggeh and Mr. Chair. And soon you will be too. Say goodbye, Skully." He plunges the knife into my throat.


	5. Cry

When I wake up, the house is unusually quiet. Usually Mr. Chair would be awake by now, making coffee or doing the dishes. I glance at the clock on the bedside table. 10:30?! Yeah, everyone would be up by now. I decide to get up and make sure that everyone is okay, and nobody is sick. I slip my green bathrobe around my bare body. I go in to check on Skully first. He isn't in his bed. He must've fallen asleep on the couch again. I go check on Piggeh next. I was not at prepared for the horrors I saw in that room. I see Skully's mutilated body, soaked in blood, his white clothes and skin stained red. He has a hole in his neck, as if someone stabbed him, then kept twisting the knife. I take a step foreward, but stop dead. Beneath Skully is pink body. Piggeh. I gently move Skully's body aside. Piggeh's pink skin is still pink, but with bits of darker pink. Blood stains. His throat was slit and he was stabbed. There's no way that it was suicide. Either of them. They were murdered. I stop short, and turn on my heels and run to Mr. Chair's room. It's not as gruesome as the other two, but it's still horrible. He's on his stomach, a trail of blood behind him as if he had tried to crawl towards the door before he died. I flip him over, and see the big stab wound on his chest. I have to call the police! I run down the stairs, but stop short. Stephano is sitting on the couch, covered in what I can only assume is my friend's blood. 

"Ellos', Cry." His eyes are closed, but when he opens them, I realize that he's not Stephano. I mean, he used to be, but the demons took over. Does that mean he went to hell?

"Stephano! What happened to you?! The demons took over, didn't they?" He laughs and stands up, slowly walking towards me with a bloodstained knife poised and ready to kill me. 

"No, Cry. I became a demon. I am here to kill all of you." 

"You did that?! You killed them!" My eyes narrow and I lunge towards him. 

"You know I have no problem killing you." I say.

"Neither do I." He growls back. I punch him and he tries to stab me. I dodge his knife and try to punch him again, but he grabs my arms and pins it behind my back.

"Say goodbye, Cry." I don't say anything. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the knife.  
He stabs me in the stomach, chest, and neck. He drops me onto the floor, and kicks me as he walks past. I die a few seconds later.


End file.
